


Восемьдесят семь процентов сходства

by el_tiburon, fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Series: Миди низкого левела команды Cyberpunk 2020 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Politics, Social Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_tiburon/pseuds/el_tiburon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020
Summary: Лицемерный и беспринципный политик очень хочет понравиться партийной нейросети, но становится жертвой хулигана, а система распознавания лиц делает неожиданный вывод.
Series: Миди низкого левела команды Cyberpunk 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855258
Comments: 17
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Восемьдесят семь процентов сходства

**Author's Note:**

> \- Автор частично вдохновлялся заявками «Про распознавание лиц. Напишите героический киберпанк, как бороться и победить не-этичные технологии и их использование» и «Живём в эпоху киберпанка, можно писать с натуры».  
> \- Ненормативная лексика

Яркий студийный свет лился со всех сторон, обжигал кожу и резал глаза.  
– С вами программа «На острие» – горячие дискуссии на важные темы. Сегодня у нас в гостях депутат Теодор Клейн, автор резонансных инициатив о публичном киберконтроле. Их поддерживает правительство, но критикуют в сети. Итак, давайте разберёмся, что это – попрание прав или защита?  
Селин Лу сверкнула своими неподражаемыми кошачьими глазами. Эти импланты стоили как скоростная трёхпалубная яхта.  
– Мои анонимные оппоненты говорят «тоталитаризм» и «слежка», а я скажу – цифровая безопасность, – Теодор раскрыл ладони в отшлифованном годами тренировок открытом жесте. – Это больше чем закон, это наша национальная идея. Здоровое общество в безопасной стране. Судите сами, десять лет назад мы внедрили систему биометрического распознавания во все камеры страны, и уровень уличной преступности снизился. Нас критиковали, но сегодня нельзя представить жизнь без неё.  
– Но она допускает ошибки. Например, история Люси Рипли – её арестовали за торговлю наркотиками на основании идентификации точностью семьдесят шесть процентов, и она провела за решёткой больше месяца.  
Теодор почувствовал, как у него дёргается правый глаз. Историю этой скандальной сучки ему будут припоминать вечно, хотя идея подставить слишком острую на язык оппозиционную журналистку принадлежала совсем другим людям. Неблагодарная дрянь, она же стала настоящей звездой с заоблачным показателем одобрения. Он с удовольствием отсидел бы за него много дольше, чем сраный месяц.  
– Есть единичные случаи, когда умное распознавание принимает одного человека за другого, а то и просто провокации, чтобы дискредитировать систему. Мисс Рипли хорошо известна своими ультралиберальными взглядами, а редакция издания, в котором она работает, финансируется из-за границы. Кое-кому было очень на руку, что с ней произошло недоразумение. Кстати, поэтому я настаиваю на обязательной имплантации геопозиционных модулей для контроля передвижений. Ответственные граждане подключают их уже давно. Если бы у мисс Рипли был такой, доказать её невиновность было бы гораздо проще. Когда система «Монитор» заработает в полную силу, подобных ошибок не будет.  
Селин по-акульи улыбнулась, блеснув россыпью мелких бриллиантов на передних зубах, и продолжила экзекуцию.  
– А вот Патрика Селдона система распознавания не узнала, и он не смог ни попасть в свою квартиру, ни добиться от техподдержки разговора с человеком. Потом его задержали за угон собственного автомобиля, а в довершение всего прислали штраф за вождение без страховки. Говорят, это не единичный случай.  
Теодор скрипнул зубами. Проклятый ублюдок сбрил дреды, сделал на голом черепе трёхмерное тату и вставил глаза другого цвета, да ещё с вертикальными зрачками. При обновлении биометрического профиля система зависла, и изменения не сохранились. Если бы государственные подрядчики меньше воровали, ему не пришлось бы сейчас краснеть на всю страну. Или если бы все эти фрики выглядели как нормальные люди.  
– Ещё один пример, как редчайшую ошибку раздули едва ли не до международного скандала. Мистеру Селдону принесли извинения, а я хотел бы добавить, что молодым людям стоит лишний раз подумать, перед тем как проводить настолько смелые эксперименты со своей внешностью.  
– То нельзя даже причёску сменить без одобрения правительства? – с удовольствием поймала его Селин. Клейн запоздало осознал, что у самой телезвезды мало что осталось своего.  
– При всём уважении, вы сейчас занимаетесь тем, что я называю «раскачивать лодку», – снисходительно улыбнулся Теодор. – Разумеется, стрижка – это личное дело, но должны же быть какие-то разумные рамки, приличия, наконец.  
Сам он даже рубашку не покупал, не согласовав предварительно цвет и бренд с партийной нейросетью. Он должен идеально вписываться в стандарты консервативной благопристойности среднего класса. И пока его не втянули в спор о том, кто должен устанавливать пресловутые «рамки приличия», Теодор продолжил:  
– Критиковать легче всего, но как можно отрицать огромный положительный эффект? Про снижение преступности я уже сказал. Социальный капитал сделал репутацию главным двигателем карьеры и личной жизни. Теперь и работодатели, и банк, и деловые партнёры, не говоря о полиции, знают, чего ждать от каждого. Просрочки по кредитам и конфликтные увольнения уходят в прошлое. Теперь мы предлагаем следующий шаг в сторону безопасного общества, в котором выгодно и престижно быть лояльным гражданином – обязательный контроль передвижений. Эксперимент по добровольному вживлению модулей геопозиционирования я считаю успешным. Вспомним, что с его помощью было раскрыто похищение пятилетнего Рауля Мендеса. Что плохого в том, чтобы знать, где и с кем находится ваш ребёнок? Что ваши близкие в безопасности? Я и моя семья подключились к системе «Монитор» одним из первых. И этим я сказал обществу: «Я Теодор Клейн, честный человек и мне нечего скрывать». И если отдельные несознательные граждане протестуют, то надо задуматься, почему они это делают. И кто за ними стоит.  
– Что вы можете сказать про утечки данных?  
– В основном они не подтверждаются, государственные системы надёжно защищены. А если разбираться в каждом конкретном случае, то легко установить, что люди сами размещают информацию о себе в сети. Или дают доступ к своему профилю кому попало.  
– Но случаи, когда личная и очень чувствительная информация попала в недобросовестные руки и причинила вред, всё же известны. Что бы вы чувствовали на месте Тома Моргана?  
Это скандальное самоубийство маргиналы за-тайну-частной-жизни сделали своим знаменем. Один неудачник завёл на стороне интрижку и внебрачного ребёнка, а ещё взял кредит и не смог по нему платить. Служба безопасности банка раскопала эту историю, а слишком ретивый клерк начал угрожать, что сдаст его жене с потрохами, если кредит не будет погашен. Слабоумный идиот повесился, а виноват в этом, конечно, Теодор Клейн. В довершение всего выяснилось, что подключение Моргана к системе «Монитор», которая позволила вычислить регулярные визиты к любовнице и её адрес, не было добровольным. Без датчика передвижений под кожей ни одна приличная компания автоперевозок не посадила бы его за руль большегруза, хотя официально отказывать в приёме на работу по этой причине, конечно же, запрещено. Если бы закон, делающий датчики обязательными, уже был принят, либерального воя из-за блудливого шофёра было бы куда меньше.  
– Не знаю, я вовремя плачу по кредитам и не изменяю своей жене. Может, проблема в этом? – Теодор чувствовал, как пот стекает по позвоночнику вниз. Если в записи у него будет красное лицо, он порежет всю съёмочную группу на карпаччо. – Новый закон выгоден порядочным людям с традиционными ценностями, которым нечего скрывать и бояться. Тем, кто считает государство защитником, а не врагом. Я уверен, таких большинство, и мы вместе построим здоровое общество в безопасной стране, – торжественно закончил Теодор и с наслаждением зажмурился в тот же миг, как включилась рекламная заставка.  
– Мне кажется, получилось отлично, – Селин Лу вытерла капельки пота на висках влажной салфеткой. – И злободневно, и убедительно, и сняли острые вопросы.  
– Ты наезжала. Про причёску – это было слишком.  
– Всё по сценарию, с минимальной импровизацией, ваша нейросеть одобрила, – она равнодушно пожала плечами. Вместе с камерой Селин будто отключала все эмоции. – А как минимум один неожиданный вопрос и лёгкий дискомфорт для гостя программы – это уже требование нашей. Иначе мы потеряем рейтинг.  
– И что у вас сегодня со светом? – Теодор развернулся к девушке-технику. – Я, блядь, чуть не изжарился. Я что, сраный рождественский гусь?  
– Простите, но для трёхмерной трансляции он должен падать со всех сторон одновременно, – оправдывалась девушка, втянув голову в плечи.  
– Мне насрать, откуда он должен падать. Это твоя ебучая работа, чтобы я не чувствовал себя тут, как в аду на сковородке. Может, ты – иностранный агент? И сделала это нарочно, чтобы меня подставить?  
– Нет, господин Клейн. Простите.  
– Селин, разберись с этой недотёпой. Партия платит не за то, чтобы меня пытали, – Теодор вышел из студии, довольный, что хоть немного сорвал злость. Остыть и расслабиться получилось только в уютном, просторном салоне «бентли». Клейн налил рюмку коньяка, с наслаждением выпил и включил планшет. Количество просмотров программы оказалось ожидаемо высоким, а вот его одобрение… Он всецело поддерживал идеи киберконтроля и систему «Монитор», но предпочёл бы не заявлять об этом настолько резко, особенно перед выборами. В глубине души Клейн подозревал, что партийная нейросеть списала его со счетов и сейчас использует в качестве живого щита для самых непопулярных законопроектов. И что решение пожертвовать им на следующих выборах уже принято. А задание принять участие в этом шоу – лишнее доказательство. Теодор был депутатом Национального Собрания уже четвёртый раз и видел, как это происходило с менее влиятельными коллегами. Он провёл пальцами по планшету и зашёл в свой профиль. Снижение социального капитала – три единицы, а его фамилия в рейтинге действующих депутатов от «Консервативных патриотов» сползла на одно место вниз. И замерла, словно над пропастью, в двух строчках над красной чертой, падение за которую означало вылет из партийного списка на следующих выборах. Клейн грязно выругался.  
Неприлично длинный и дорогой седан с шорохом затормозил на дорожке у входа в особняк. Здесь, среди ухоженных аллей, аккуратных клумб и беседок, в старомодной роскоши трёхэтажного каменного дома с башенками, Теодор чувствовал себя в безопасности от стремительно меняющегося, обезумевшего мира. Он вдохнул запах цветущих яблонь и поднял взгляд в ночное небо. И тут же метафорически рухнул с небес на землю, потому что в глубокой, ясной синеве, затмевая луну и звёзды, сияла огромная кисть голографической руки. С устремлённым ввысь средним пальцем и переливающейся надписью Fuck Клейн над ним. И, строго говоря, средний палец голограммы был не совсем пальцем, а другим органом. Эксклюзивный знак внимания от, мать их, борцов за свободы. Раньше его удостаивались министр культуры – после запрета на показ популярного сериала с излишне острой сатирой, федеральный прокурор, под кайфом протаранивший школьный автобус и скандальный промышленник, устроивший из-за своей жадности экологическую катастрофу. И вот теперь Теодор Клейн. Разве он это заслужил? Чем ещё можно объяснить эту унизительную подставу, как не происками конкурентов? Разве что кознями иностранных агентов, но Клейн и сам не очень-то в них верил.  
– Мик, мать твою, – заорал он в телефон. – Ты что, не видишь этот херовый натюрморт прямо над моим домом? Чего ты ржёшь, ублюдок? Так, немедленно найдите проектор и того засранца, который его включил! Я что, должен на это до рассвета любоваться?  
Да, он немного вышел из себя, но это было чертовски несправедливо.  
Микаэль, его безопасник, явился с докладом через четверть часа после того, как средний не-совсем-палец, наконец, погас. Тег #fuckKlein в сети, наоборот, набирал обороты.  
– Проектор стоял на крыше парковки, в трёх кварталах отсюда. Самый обычный. Я отправил его ребятам в лабораторию на генетический анализ, но сомневаюсь, что они найдут хоть что-то.  
– А система распознавания? Говнюк попал под камеры?  
– Да, но… – Микаэль замялся. – Из семи камер в квартале две были неисправны, а одну развернуло ветром. В общем, вот, – он включил планшет и показал короткую видеозапись. Фигура неопределенного пола и возраста, упакованная с головы до пят в маскировочный комбинезон с капюшоном, двигалась по-кошачьи быстро. Она проскользнула вдоль стены, и мимикрирующая ткань почти слилась с потрескавшейся бетонной поверхностью. Потом быстро поднялась по пожарной лестнице и закрепила проклятый проектор на карнизе. И скрылась в слепой зоне внизу. На единственном кадре, в который попало вполоборота скрытое под капюшоном лицо, можно было разглядеть только светоотражающий грим.  
– И что ты хочешь этим сказать? На это мы тратим миллиарды денег налогоплательщиков? Я лично порву… – Теодор успел вовремя захлопнуть рот. Генеральным подрядчиком систем распознавания была компания, принадлежащая его тестю, и Микаэль тоже был её сотрудником. – Найди мне этого говнюка, во что бы то ни стало.  
***  
На встречу с партийным организатором Теодор шёл, как на казнь. До съезда оставалось три недели, а его фамилия после Fuck Клейн опустилась ещё на одну строчку вниз и теперь красная черта пролегала прямо под ней. На самом деле то, что он по старинке называл «партийным организатором», даже не было человеком. Он? Она? Нейросеть называлась «Проект Марионетка». В партии её ласково звали Куколкой, за глаза, конечно. А глаза у Марионетки были везде. Она сменила вредного старикана Билла МакАртура три года назад. И в сравнении с Куколкой тот был классным парнем. Понимающим, человечным и с отличным чувством юмора. Раньше Клейн не переваривал старину Билла с редким для политика постоянством, но сейчас вспоминал о нём с ностальгией. Вместе с ним ушла часть их общей эпохи. Той, когда у социальных сетей не было безграничной власти, а чтобы нравиться публике, достаточно было быть нормальным гетеросексуальным парнем, патриотом и семьянином. Когда от политика ждали не заигрываний с фриками, а крепкой руки. Когда в почёте были дисциплина и уважение к старшим, и никто не требовал от властей оправданий за то, что они наводят порядок. Когда старина Билли и другие патриархи, а не бездушный алгоритм решали, кого продвинуть, а кого утопить.  
Пришедшая ему на смену Марионетка была беспристрастна, безжалостна, неподкупна и не имела никаких человеческих слабостей.  
В приёмной, больше похожей стерильным минимализмом на лабораторию или операционную, его встретил только синтезированный голос. Он принадлежал Анне Клейн и заставил Теодора едва заметно вздрогнуть. Он уже не помнил, кто дал ему идиотский совет выбрать именно голос жены для голосового помощника. Это должно было произвести на нейросеть хорошее впечатление (вздор!), и теперь Теодор до смерти боялся его сменить. В голове некстати всплыло, что Анна вчера вернулась из психиатрической клиники после очередного курса терапии, и нельзя избегать встречи с ней слишком долго.  
– Доброе утро, Теодор. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Отлично, – отозвался он нарочито бодрым голосом. – Готов горы свернуть.  
– Тогда садись в кресло, надень шлем и закрепи троды. Одноразовые диски на столике справа.  
Теодор разорвал пластиковый пакетик, прилепил к вискам два холодных пластиковых кружка, шумно втянул носом воздух и надел шлем виртуальной реальности. Раньше перед беседой старина Билл всегда неторопливо раскуривал сигару, и терпкий запах дыма щекотал ноздри. Славные были времена.  
– Готово, – зачем-то сказал Теодор в многослойную пустоту киберпространства и на мгновение зажмурился, пока перед ним разворачивалась уходящая в бесконечность голубая неоновая решётка – конструкт Марионетки. Когда он открыл глаза, то сидел на старомодной полосатой кушетке, как в кабинете психотерапевта. Они с Анной несколько раз пробовали ходить на семейную терапию, когда ещё надеялись спасти свой брак. Нарисованные в программе апартаменты выглядели уютно, но никогда не менялись. Даже пейзаж за окном: панорама фантастического города в облаках, словно конструкт парил в небе, подобно дирижаблю, среди разноцветных шпилей сказочных башен. Внизу, в лёгкой дымке, можно было разглядеть серебристый изгиб реки, разрезанный несколькими ажурными мостами, набережные и парки.  
Квадрат киберпространства напротив Теодора завибрировал и как будто расплавился. Против всех законов физики он стек вверх, в невидимую форму для отливки. Высокая, непропорционально тонкая серебристая фигура из жидкого металла уселась в кресло напротив и открыла прозрачно-голубые глаза. Они напоминали подкрашенное стекло, светящееся изнутри. Марионетка.  
– Здравствуйте, депутат Теодор Клейн, – поздоровалась нейросеть с чётко выверенной дозой эмпатии в голосе. Возможно, у неё и голоса-то никакого не было, просто технология воздействия на слуховой нерв, направляющая импульсы прямо в мозг. Теодор никак не мог привыкнуть. – Чем я могу вам служить?  
– Я хочу узнать, что я могу сделать для партии, особенно в ближайший месяц, – если начать прямо со списка в Национальное Собрание, проклятый алгоритм сминусует драгоценные баллы за нетерпение, эгоизм и тщеславие.  
– Партия высоко ценит инициативу. Давайте посмотрим, – Марионетка кивнула и по её гладкому металлическому телу стекла вниз, переливаясь, радужная дорожка цвета побежалости. Сбоку медленно проплывали вниз картинки, графики и абзацы текста. Концентрированная эссенция Теодора Клейна.  
– За последние шесть месяцев вы выполнили семь заданий из числа доступных, из них три успешно. К сожалению, ваш социальный капитал упал. Кроме того, с вами связан самый цитируемый негативный инфоповод последней недели, и он стоил партии одного процента рейтинга. По моим расчётам, если бы выборы состоялись в это воскресенье, консервативные патриоты получили бы сто двадцать восемь мест по спискам, вместо ста двадцати девяти на прошлой неделе.  
Справа от Марионетки замерла подборка самых цитируемых постов с тегом #fuckKlein. Проклятая цифровая сука, ты согласовала интервью.  
– Я действовал в соответствии со сценарием, – слабо возразил Теодор.  
– По мнению пользователей, вы были агрессивны и неубедительны.  
– Я ориентировался на другую аудиторию. На лояльных граждан с традиционными ценностями. На государственников, ценителей крепкой руки.  
– Вы допустили ошибку. Давайте её разберём? – доверительно предложила Марионетка. Волна цвета побежалости снова пронеслась бликами по сверкающему телу, на этот раз – снизу вверх.  
– Конечно.  
– В вашем личном кабинете всегда доступны актуальные данные социальных метрик и статистика. Вы должны были увидеть, что состав электората изменился, число избирателей, которым близка такая аргументация и манера общения, снизилось.  
Чёрт. Чёрт. Чёрт. Кажется, Теодор давно не открывал эту проклятую вкладку и сейчас получит минус.  
– Они умирают, господин Клейн, а возраста голосования достигает молодёжь с другими запросами и ожиданиями, – безжалостно закончила Марионетка. Сострадания в ней не было, а сама концепция смерти носила для нейросети исключительно теоретический характер. – Вам следовало скорректировать свою риторику. Не суть, потому что решение уже принято, а именно форму подачи. Я отправляла вам рекомендации, вы их открыли, но потратили на изучение меньше двух минут.  
Если бы Марионетка была способна обидеться, то это была бы именно обида. Плавные, текучие изгибы её тела на мгновение как будто застыли. Или Теодор просто моргнул.  
Боже всемогущий, каким же молодым и счастливым он был в благословенные первые выборы. Теодор встречался с живыми избирателями, а болезнь Анны ещё не проявляла себя в полную силу. Даниела была очаровательной крошкой и всеобщей любимицей. Он обличал, клеймил и взывал. Тесть был в восторге и возлагал большие надежды. Политический дебют Теодора Клейна произвёл фурор, и его назвали новым лицом года – для консервативных патриотов, а потом и для Национального Собрания. С тех пор прошло почти двадцать лет, и действительность изменилась до неузнаваемости.  
– Я внимательно их изучу. В самое ближайшее время, – промямлил Клейн. – Но что теперь делать с Fuck Клейн?  
– После провала такого масштаба самое разумное – выдержать паузу.  
– Но на меня льётся столько грязи! Не реагировать – значит, показать слабость. Может, несколько выступлений от лидеров мнений и инфлюенсеров в мою поддержку? – заискивающе предложил он. – Fuck Клейн – это провокация не против меня, против системы «Монитор».  
– Нет, ваш запрос рассмотрен, проект признан неэффективным, – безжалостно констатировала Марионетка, лишая его последней надежды. – Кроме того, я не вижу признаков недобросовестного вмешательства. Только неприятие аудитории. Хотите, поговорим о том, как повысить вашу привлекательность?  
– Да, пожалуйста, – смирился Клейн, внутренне кипя от ярости. Его сливают, это очевидно.  
– По последним замерам мы видим запрос на обновление. Избиратели хотят видеть в парламенте немного больше женщин, конечно, традиционных взглядов и состоящих в браке, матерей двоих или троих детей…  
– Я не могу сменить пол!  
– Нет, наш электорат воспримет это негативно, мы не рассматриваем варианты по включению в списки трансгендеров, – Марионетка рассуждала так, словно соцопрос действительно мог быть подходящей причиной для смены пола. – Но руководством партии на основании моих рекомендаций принято решение увеличить число женщин в списке с двадцати пяти процентов до тридцати двух.  
Теодор Клейн отчётливо ощутил удар молотка, заколачивающего очередной гвоздь в гроб его надежды на переизбрание.  
– Кроме того, – продолжила Марионетка, и кулак, которым она подпёрла щёку, сплавился воедино с металлическим лицом, – мы видим, что среди избирателей выросла значимость здорового образа жизни. А у вас ожирение и недостаток мышечной массы, рекомендации по снижению веса и занятиям спортом были вам направлены ещё в прошлом году.  
Проклятая Марионетка никогда ничего не забывала. Теодор безуспешно попытался втянуть непослушное пузо.  
– Я не успею набрать физическую форму за оставшиеся недели. Неужели нет больше никаких вариантов подняться в списке?  
– Есть пожелание правительства по избранию в Национальное собрание хотя бы одного-двух депутатов с ограниченными возможностями. Для них предусмотрена приветственная преференция в тысячу баллов.  
Правильно, со злостью думал Теодор, вместо того, чтобы строить пандусы, закупать удобный транспорт и создавать рабочие места для инвалидов, куда проще сделать вид – взять парочку в депутаты, желательно немых и слепых, вреда никакого. Выкуси, мировая общественность, они у нас даже в парламенте сидят. Теодор сам поступил бы также, но почему именно на его место?  
– Предлагаете отрезать ногу? Заодно и вес сброшу, – зло пошутил Клейн. Раньше, чем вспомнил, что у Марионетки нет и не может быть чувства юмора. А заодно – что она записывает всё, от первого до последнего звука.  
– Разумеется, нет. Я не могу причинить вред пользователю.  
Лживая цифровая дрянь.  
– Каковы мои шансы на переизбрание? – наконец задал Теодор прямой вопрос, нервно ёрзая по иллюзорной кушетке конструкта.  
– В настоящий момент – пятьдесят один и две десятых процента, но алгоритм расчётов ещё будет обновлён после того, как руководство партии примет решение по количеству женщин и лиц с ограниченными возможностями в списках.  
Отлично. Значит, теперь даже в консервативной партии здоровый белый мужчина никому не нужен. Горите в аду.  
– Что я могу сделать для повышения шансов? – жалобно спросил Клейн. Как будто Марионетку можно было разжалобить. Старина Билли в этом месте всегда снисходительно улыбался, и по хитрому прищуру его глаз можно было довольно точно рассчитать размер личной благодарности. Сейчас, благодаря проклятому алгоритму, каждое пожертвование имело цену в баллах, и, чтобы добрать до переизбрания, требовалось гораздо больше. Интересно, мечтает ли Марионетка в глубине своего кода о чём-нибудь таком, что можно купить за деньги?  
– Давайте посмотрим ещё раз. Для вас не осталось ни доступных инициатив, которые вы могли бы поддержать, ни новых законопроектов, которые можно внести от вашего имени. К сожалению, после Fuck Клейн вы стали токсичным, и количество запросов на вас упало. Из того, что мы ещё не обсуждали, могу предложить дополнительные взносы в фонд партии, благотворительность, повышение активности в социальных сетях и ещё одного ребёнка.  
– Моей жене сорок девять и она не беременна, – едва не взорвался Клейн.  
– Для вас сохраняется возможность усыновления, – возразила Марионетка и скрестила руки на груди. Они плавно втекли в тело, сделав её похожей на хай-тек воплощение Венеры Милосской.  
– Я… двадцать лет голосую и веду себя в соответствии с партийной дисциплиной. Неужели это ничего не стоит?  
– Это учтено в вашем личном рейтинге, но в партии никто не голосует как попало, все выполняют указания. Это нельзя рассматривать как редкое или уникальное достоинство.  
– Но мои избиратели… Я получаю много писем и обращений, просто они не пользуются Интернетом. Неужели партия их проигнорирует?  
– Напоминаю, что вы дали безотзывное и бессрочное согласие на принятие любых решений в отношении вас алгоритмами нейросети, без человеческого участия. Я не могу учесть то, чего не существует в моих регистрах. Я могу быть вам ещё чем-то полезна, Теодор?  
Клейн разом ощутил себя постаревшей проституткой. Опять придётся выпрашивать деньги у тестя. Главное не вляпаться ни во что больше за оставшиеся недели.  
– Нет, благодарю. Всё исчерпывающе ясно.  
– И я благодарю вас за визит. О решении по выдвижению мы вас уведомим за три дня до съезда. Обновленные рекомендации по внешнему виду, поведению и манере говорить будут доступны в понедельник. Список тем для публикаций в социальных сетях – сегодня вечером. Не забывайте проверять личный кабинет.  
Пространство вокруг залило чернильной темнотой, и конструкт погас. Теодор вернулся обратно, в царство глянцевого белого пластика и панелей из органического стекла. Он снял шлем, отцепил троды и протёр виски, словно хотел избавиться от любого следа Марионетки.  
С Анной он столкнулся вечером в гостиной. Одетая в оранжевое с золотыми вставками, неуместно яркое платье, она пила чай с травяным запахом, откинувшись на спинку кожаного дивана. Поза жены была до крайности вымученной – в неудачной попытке изобразить непринужденность и наслаждение жизнью. Над переносицей залегла напряжённая складка, губы сжаты в жёсткую скобку.  
– Привет, милая, – Теодор выдавил улыбку и сел рядом. – Как ты?  
– Отлично, – односложно отозвалась Анна. – А ты?  
– Встречался с Марионеткой, – вздохнул он, соображая, стоит ли рассказать Анне про Fuck Клейн, который она пропустила в клинике. Кажется, терапевт не рекомендовал ей пользоваться Интернетом, разве что включать расслабляющие стимы.  
– И что она сказала?  
– Предложила сменить пол, похудеть и стать инвалидом. Желательно одновременно, – вырвалось у Теодора неожиданно для него самого. Он давно забыл, каково это – быть откровенным с женой.  
Глаза Анны медленно расширились, пальцы дрогнули и сжались на ручке чайной чашки чуть сильнее.  
– Не понимаю.  
– Не бери в голову.  
Он наклонился ближе и чмокнул воздух над её макушкой. В кармане завибрировал смартфон.  
– Прости, это Мик, – извиняющимся тоном сказал Теодор перед тем, как ответить на звонок. – Слушаю.  
– Господин Клейн, – голос у Мика был какой-то странный. – Есть новости про нашего друга с херовым натюрмортом, точнее, подругу, потому что это женщина. Девушка. Так вот, вчера ночью она опять попала под камеры, когда разрисовала вместе с дружками асфальт у входа в Национальное Собрание. Мы сопоставили видеозаписи, сомнений нет, это она.  
– Короче, Мик. Её удалось опознать? Кто эта сучка?  
– Простите, господин Клейн, но это ваша дочь. Даниела Клейн, по системе распознавания совпадение восемьдесят семь процентов.  
Выдох замер прямо в лёгких, Теодор Клейн полностью утратил способность говорить. Этого не может быть. Это чудовищная ошибка.  
– Что происходит? – голос Анны вернул его в реальность. И напомнил, что ради того, чтобы навещать мать в клинике, Даниела извлекла свой датчик передвижений и отключилась от системы «Монитор». Они тогда крупно поссорились, Теодор убеждал, точнее кричал, что перед переизбранием ему нужна поддержка дочери, раз уж жена угодила в психушку. Напоминал, каких невероятных усилий ему стоит скрывать от всех проблемы Анны. И если он говорит – не отключаться от «Монитора» и не соваться в клинику, то ему лучше знать, а дело дочери – подчиняться, а не рассуждать. «Моя мама больна, и я нужна ей», – в тот день Теодор впервые услышал в голосе Даниелы колючую взрослую решимость.  
– Ничего, – пробормотал он и продолжил уже в телефон. – Мик, слушай меня. Никто, ни одна живая душа не должна об этом узнать. Уничтожьте все следы, сам запрос. Я… поговорю с ней.  
– А что делать с розыском? Мы объявили хулигана, устроившего Fuck Клейн, в розыск.  
– Отмените. Сейчас же, – обессилено выдохнул Теодор. Ему показалось, что в ушах звучит злорадный смех Люси Рипли.  
***  
От светоотражающего грима на лице остались красные пятна. Кирсти Флеминг взъерошила короткий ежик светлых волос и показала язык отражению в старом тёмном зеркале. До конца смены оставалось четыре часа, мотель «Весёлый драйв» безмятежно спал, и, чтобы не заснуть вместе с ним, Кирсти достала смартфон и погрузилась в пучину соцсетей и анонимных каналов.  
Работа за стойкой регистрации была сносной, хоть и скучноватой. Платили немного, но и выбор для тех, у кого нет ни усиленного биометрического профиля, ни датчика передвижений, небогатый. У Кирсти в её двадцать два был только базовый идентификационный чип, без которого не получить ни удостоверение личности, ни водительские права, и тот не имплантированный, а старого образца – маленькая пластиковая карточка и виртуальная копия в смартфоне. И она за все блага мира не согласится сдать полные биометрические данные, а тем более – вживить проклятую следилку и подключиться к «Монитору». Даже если уроды из правительства сделают это обязательным.  
Они с матерью жили в пользующемся дурной славой районе Фонари – на бунтарских задворках цивилизации, куда не всегда дотягивались камеры слежения. Местные быстро и с удовольствием выводили их из строя, а государственный подрядчик был слишком жаден, чтобы менять камеры так часто, как требовалось. Без полного биометрического профиля Кирсти довольствовалась урезанной медицинской страховкой и даже мечтать не могла об учёбе в университете. Кажется, таких осталось не больше десяти процентов на всю страну. Не видать бы ей и нормальной работы, но Большой Боб, хозяин «Весёлого драйва» и постаревший байкер, тоже терпеть не мог официалов.  
Кирсти тряхнула головой, закинула ноги покрытую тонкой сетью царапин столешницу (за высокой стойкой всё равно не видно) и медленно проматывала свежие публикации в своих любимых каналах. Пока не увидела новость, заголовок которой был окружён значками-молниями. Нечто, что заставило её немедленно и окончательно проснуться:  
По данным системы распознавания, Fuck Клейн устроила дочь депутата Даниела Клейн. Согласно отчёту, который попал в руки наших админов, совпадение – 87%.  
Что, блядь? Кирсти несколько раз моргнула и помотала головой. Какая ещё Даниела Клейн, если она провернула это собственными руками? Ну ладно, вместе с Дейвом и ему принадлежит процентов двадцать триумфа, но это она засунула фитиль в задницу этому лицемерному мудаку. Она кое-кому написала и через пару минут получила файл отчёта в личном сообщении. Настоящий, со всеми степенями защиты и государственной цифровой подписью. Этого не могло быть. Неужели эта сраная система распознавания – настолько лживое и глючное дерьмо? Пальцы Кирсти быстро-быстро забегали по экрану. Инстаграмм Даниелы Клейн был как прошедший строгую цензуру стим из жизни идеальной молодёжи, будущего цвета нации. Она училась на престижном биотехе, зимой каталась на сноуборде, летом – на спортивном байке. Ходила в театр и на выставки. В Фейсбуке Даниела Клейн писала о научных исследованиях, театральных премьерах и студенческом клубе, в котором состояла. Пару раз в месяц среди фотографий мелькала очаровательная и ухоженная до последней шерстинки мальтийская болонка. А ещё Даниела и Кирсти были похожи почти как две капли воды. Точнее, как два яблока с одной яблони. Если бы сделать Даниеле короткую стрижку, а с лица Кирсти убрать этот плебейский загар и веснушки. Если вытащить Даниелу из университетского дресс-кода, светлых блузок и струящихся брюк, а Кирсти – из мешковатых джинсов и безразмерной футболки. Словом, если бы не социальная пропасть, они смотрелись бы как родные сёстры. Мать твою, Теодор Клейн, ты не можешь быть моим отцом.  
Едва дождавшись окончания смены и даже не выкурив у крыльца ритуальную сигарету, Кирсти запрыгнула на мотоцикл и поспешила домой. В их тесной квартире с видом на задымленный фабричный пейзаж царил привычный лёгкий бардак. Беверли сидела на диване в шлеме виртуальной реальности и с рабочим планшетом на коленях. Пальцы невесомо порхали над поверхностью, на журнальном столике покоились спутанное гнездо из проводов, три пустые чашки из-под кофе и коробочка недоеденной китайской лапши.  
– Привет, мам, – объявила Кирсти с порога, хотя та не могла её услышать.  
Лет пятнадцать назад Беверли была перспективным киберархитектором и работала на только набирающий обороты «Мэджик Киберконстракшн». Кирсти смутно помнила квартиру, которую они снимали в Сити, частную школу-пансион, в которой она оставалась до позднего вечера, и мать в строгом синем костюме и с забранными в гладкий хвост волосами. И вечную усталость в её глазах. Владелец «Мэджик Киберконстракшн» за налоговые льготы вызвался участвовать проекте по внедрению усиленных биометрических профилей. В те годы они были всего лишь смелым экспериментом, вызывавшим очень горячие споры. Несколько тысяч сотрудников «Мэджик Киберконстракшн» стали одними из первых, о ком государство должно было узнать всё – от сетчатки глаз до пищевых аллергий. И чей каждый поступок, от усыновления ребёнка до штрафа за неправильную парковку, должен быть оценен в баллах. Социальный капитал, на основании которого будут давать кредиты, принимать на работу, предоставлять скидки или отказывать в заселении в приличный отель. Беверли возмутилась и имела неосторожность заявить об этом вслух. Она решила, что оставит только базовый идентификационный чип, и потеряла работу через несколько недель. Формальной причиной стало нечто совершенно другое, ведь на словах эксперимент был добровольным, но… Они переехали в Фонари, и Кирсти сменила школу на муниципальную. Мама стала спокойной и смешливой, и начала забирать её из школы сразу после уроков, а не поздними вечерами. Ребята из Фонарей, драчливые, острые на язык и не признающие правил, приняли Кирсти в свою стаю. Она возвращалась домой то с разбитыми коленками, то с бланшем под глазом (и плевать, что девчонка, в Фонарях на это не смотрели), но чувствовала себя куда счастливее, чем в Сити.  
Тему своего отца Кирсти перестала поднимать, когда разобралась, как и откуда появляются дети. Всё равно мама каждый раз отвечала одно и то же: «Он сделал меня счастливой. Ведь у меня появилась ты». Пусть так, им и вдвоём было неплохо. Беверли брала частные заказы: редактировала стимы, писала куски конструктов для крупных разработчиков. На жизнь хватало, особенно теперь, когда Кирсти устроилась к Большому Бобу в «Весёлый драйв». Они даже смогли купить неограниченный доступ к стим-библиотеке университета на год.  
Кирсти распутала провода, вымыла чашки и налила свежий кофе, потом осторожно положила ладонь на руку матери:  
– Я дома, выйди на минутку, нам очень нужно поговорить, – она убавила интенсивность погружения в киберпространство на планшете.  
Беверли вздрогнула и сняла шлем.  
– Привет, детка. Я думала, ты сразу ляжешь спать. Заказ подвернулся.  
– Я тоже так думала, но теперь нипочём не усну, – Кирсти хлебнула кофе  
– Что случилось? – встревожилась Беверли. – Вас с Дейвом всё-таки засекли?  
– И да, и нет. Но Fuck Клейн – это действительно мы, – со вздохом начала Кирсти.  
– Ты клялась, что не имеешь к этому отношения! Ты понимаешь, что это уголовное преступление? Тебя могут посадить в тюрьму.  
– Не на первый раз, – с преувеличенным равнодушием возразила Кирсти. – Отделаюсь штрафом и исправительными работами. Кто-то же должен сказать этим ублюдкам правду.  
– О, это меняет дело! – Беверли чуть не задохнулась от возмущения. – О чём ты вообще думаешь…  
– Вот об этом, – не дожидаясь окончания знакомой наизусть тирады, Кирсти открыла ссылку на смартфоне, протянула его матери и помолчала минуту, наблюдая за тем, как меняется выражение её лица. С недоумения на лёгкую панику.  
– Мама, я перестала доставать тебя этим вопросом лет десять назад. Решила, что если он нас бросил, то он тот ещё мудак. И раз тебе не нравится эта тема, то и говорить не о чем. Но теперь я всё-таки хочу знать, существует ли хоть небольшой шанс, что Теодор Клейн – мой отец? – Кирсти переключилась на Инстаграмм Даниелы Клейн. – Не хочу делать выводов, но мы с ней до абсурдного похожи.  
Беверли коротко и шумно вздохнула, напряглась, словно перед прыжком в ледяную воду, и, наконец, ответила:  
– Да.  
На мгновение Кирсти лишилась голоса, и, видимо, вид у неё сделался совсем растерянный и жалкий, потому что Беверли поспешила обнять её и пробормотала прямо в макушку:  
– Прости, детка.  
– Ты уверена? В смысле, что это он?  
-Да. Я была глупой, а он в молодости был… даже ничего. Короткий роман, а потом я узнала, что беременна. Мы к тому времени уже расстались. Прости, Кирсти, – беспомощно повторила Беверли дрогнувшим голосом, закончив короткий и сбивчивый рассказ. В уголках глаз набухли слезинки.  
– Мама, – Кирсти отстранилась, чтобы положить руки ей на плечи и посмотреть в глаза, – тебе не за что извиняться. Уж точно не за то, что ты меня родила. Я рада, что я есть, и что ты у меня есть, пусть даже благодарить за это надо Теодора Клейна. Если бы ты выбрала другого парня, у тебя получилась бы не я, а кто-нибудь другой. Он знает?  
– Нет. Я узнала, что он помолвлен и скоро женится на Анне Берг. И заблокировала его везде.  
– Уже тогда был записным лжецом, – хмыкнула Кирсти. Разумеется, Клейн предпочёл Анну Берг – единственную дочь баснословно богатого и вхожего в правительство промышленника.  
– Да, – обреченно кивнула Беверли. – Мы ведь сможем пережить это?  
– Мы постараемся. Как и Fuck Клейн, – серьёзно пообещала Кирсти. – Ты когда-нибудь собиралась мне рассказать?  
– Не знаю, – честно призналась Беверли. – Я надеялась, что это давно в прошлом. Но я ни минуты не сомневалась, что хочу оставить ребёнка. Тебя.  
– Значит, во мне половина от Теодора Клейна и у меня есть сестра. Младше меня на два месяца. Извини, мне надо подумать обо всём этом. И я действительно чертовски устала, пойду лягу.  
Кирсти долго ворочалась перед тем, как заснуть на своём диване. Сердце билось как заполошное и нипочём не хотело успокаиваться, подушка стала какой-то каменной, а любимый плед – колючим. Руки сами собой тянулись к смартфону, к профилям Даниелы Клейн. Странно, она должна была чувствовать обиду, зависть к своей неслучившейся благополучной жизни, но вместо этого до смерти хотела увидеть эту девушку, знакомую и незнакомую одновременно. Промучившись полдня, Кирсти написала Даниеле Клейн личное сообщение. На всякий случай, через анонимный сервис.  
«Привет. Надо поговорить. Звучит как в дешевой мелодраме, но, кажется, ты моя сестра». И добавила сумасшедший смайлик с выпученными в разные стороны глазами.  
Ответ пришёл мгновенно, как будто Даниела Клейн только этого и ждала.  
«Привет. Думаю, так и есть. Я тоже хочу с тобой познакомиться».  
***  
Теодор Клейн категорически отказался давать комментарии про уплывший в сеть отчёт, распознавший в хулигане Даниелу Клейн. Это только в интервью государственные информационные системы надёжны, а утечки происходят исключительно по вине граждан. В реальной жизни новость о том, что это Даниела Клейн ненавидит своего отца настолько, что зажгла похабную картинку над собственным домом, за несколько часов побила рекорды просмотров. Вечером Теодор струсил, глупо надеясь, что это ошибка, недоразумение, которое разрешится само собой, а к утру новости уже разорвали Интернет. Перед завтраком дочь зашла к нему, бледная и напряжённая.  
– Папа, ты это видел?  
– Да, дорогая, – Теодор до истерики боялся начинать этот разговор. Могла ли Даниела действительно это сделать? А если не она, то кто, так похожий на его дочь? У него была парочка идей, одна хуже другой.  
– Я не имею к этому отношения, – начала Даниела без предисловий, усевшись на диван напротив. Она сложила руки на коленях в замок и подняла взгляд, ясный и уверенный. – Мне тоже не нравятся датчики передвижений и система «Монитор», и я говорила тебе об этом. Но я за цивилизованную дискуссию, а Fuck Клейн – это грубо и бессмысленно. И я сама Клейн.  
– Я тебе верю, – Теодор кивнул, не почувствовав, впрочем, никакого облегчения. Как он мог не заметить, что Даниела стала такой взрослой. – Нам нужно сделать заявление, что это чудовищное недоразумение, провокация, но… Мы вместе, несмотря ни на что.  
– Папа, я запросила записи с камер и подлинник отчёта об идентификации. Если они утверждают, что это я, то я имею право их увидеть. Своими глазами, – Даниела сидела напротив с неестественно прямой спиной. Внешне она мало походила на деда, легендарного Артура Берга, но эти интонации, этот упрямый взгляд и сжатые губы Теодор знал очень хорошо.  
– Что?! Почему ты не спросила меня? Что тебе там смотреть? Немедленно отзови запрос, я сам решу, что делать! – Теодор сжал кулаки под массивной дубовой столешницей.  
– Папа, я совершеннолетняя и меня подозревают в преступлении. А ещё я без пяти минут инженер-биотехнолог, и могу сама проверить этот отчет, благо за оригиналом далеко ходить не надо, – она горько улыбнулась, как будто ей не нравилось быть той, кто она есть. Я хочу узнать правду, а не услышать то, что устроит тебя, – в голосе Даниэлы была та же решимость, как в день, когда они поругались из-за визитов в клинику.  
– Дорогая, пожалуйста. Тебя никто не обвиняет. Я снял все претензии.  
– Когда? – удивилась Даниела, сжав пальцы чуть сильнее.  
– Вчера. Нужно аннулировать запрос, и мы попробуем удалить этот проклятый отчёт. Перед выборами он портит мне всю картину.  
Как будто там было, что портить.  
– Подожди. Вчера в сети ещё ничего не было, первая публикация появилась сегодня в четыре утра, – Даниела наморщила лоб. – Ты знал, но не сказал мне ни слова. Ты подумал, что это действительно я, даже не поговорив со мной? Или ты знаешь, кто это, но не хочешь, чтобы ещё кто-нибудь узнал? – У неё было слишком много неприятных вопросов. – Папа, если ты действительно хочешь, чтобы мы были вместе, несмотря ни на что, будь со мной честен. Я сыта по горло официальными версиями.  
– Дорогая, перед выборами всегда льётся столько грязи, я просто хотел защитить тебя. Ты знаешь, что я борюсь за безопасную страну, а это не всем нравится.  
– Только не начинай, пожалуйста, про иностранных агентов, я уверена, дело не в них. Если это подделка, то почему бы не разобраться с её автором? И не найти настоящего виновника? – не унималась Даниела. – Скажи, только честно, тебе больше ничего не приходит в голову?  
– Что может прийти мне в голову? – взвился Теодор. – Ты этого не делала, значит, это провокация.  
– Или есть кто-то, невероятно похожий на меня, – безжалостно заключила Даниела, заставив сердце Клейна болезненно сжаться. – У нас нет близких родственников? Я твой единственный ребёнок?  
– Что ты себе позволяешь? Как у тебя вообще язык повернулся?! – заорал Теодор, оставив попытки сдержаться. – Я пострадавший в этой истории, это мою фамилию полощут на всю страну! А родная дочь вместо того, чтобы молча делать, как я сказал, подливает масла в огонь! У меня скоро выборы, а ты хочешь стереть в порошок мою карьеру ради своего ослиного упрямства и идиотского любопытства? Какая на хрен тебе разница, кто это?  
Даниела молча слушала, но отступаться явно не собиралась.  
– Мне пора в университет, – наконец сказала она. – Давай поговорим, когда ты успокоишься.  
Даниела вышла из кабинета, не обращая внимания на крики, что отец запрещает ей выходить из дома. Они отдалились друг от друга давно. Ещё тогда, когда покладистая голубоглазая куколка вдруг превратилась в серьёзного и упрямого подростка. С дедовским характером и неизвестно откуда взявшейся болезненной принципиальностью. Нельзя сказать, чтобы с Даниелой были проблемы: она отлично училась, была сдержанной и безупречно вежливой. Но если что-то вбивала в голову, то становилась твёрже камня.  
Дочь позвонила в перерыве на ланч. Перед тем, как ответить, Теодор несколько секунд смотрел на её детскую фотографию на экране смартфона. Как же он хотел обратно эту малышку. Она не задавала сложных вопросов.  
– Привет, папа. Извини, что так ушла утром.  
– Мы оба сорвались, – с облегчением согласился Теодор. – Давай забудем. Ты аннулировала свой запрос?  
– Нет, я уже получила на него ответ. И покрутила записи в нашем учебном конструкте, сделала трёхмерную модель этой девушки и сравнила со своей. Это не ошибка и не провокация, папа. У нас действительно восемьдесят семь процентов сходства. И я очень хочу узнать, кто она такая.  
– Даниела, тебе не стоило делать этого в университете, вдруг кто-нибудь узнает… Я понятия не имею, кто это, в конце концов, это может быть просто случайностью, очень похожие люди встречаются.  
– Маловероятно, но я проверю. А если у тебя возникнет идея получше, чем делать вид, что ничего такого не произошло, пожалуйста, расскажи мне. Я больше не хочу узнавать новости про нашу семью из Интернета.  
Закончив разговор, Клейн едва не швырнул телефон в стену. Внутри кипело бешенство. Будь ты проклята, Беверли. О ней и её ребёнке Теодор вспомнил, едва услышав про восемьдесят семь процентов сходства. Эта девушка, яркая, смешливая и как будто светящаяся изнутри неуёмной энергией, когда-то поразила его в самое сердце. Беверли с Анной были похожи, Теодору всегда нравились стройные голубоглазые блондинки, и в то же время отличались, как живая певчая птица отличается от работы таксидермиста. У Анны было застывшее в капризной гримасе лицо и всегда отвратительное настроение, а у Беверли – лёгкий нрав, задорный смех и тёплая улыбка. Анна в основном молчала с отсутствующим видом, а у Беверли был живой, острый ум. Только Анна была единственной дочерью Артура Берга, а Беверли выплачивала образовательный кредит и снимала квартиру на пару с подружкой. То, что Анна Берг обратила на него внимание, было огромной удачей. Теодор, конечно, был лидером университетского дискуссионного клуба, но Анна могла выбрать кого угодно. Такой счастливый билет выпадает раз в жизни, и Теодор ни за что не хотел его упускать. Пусть даже счастливый билет был похож на снулую рыбу. Они без особой страсти встречались три года после университета, Теодор был представлен семье и одобрен самим Артуром Бергом.  
До свадьбы оставалась пара месяцев, когда он встретил Беверли. Яркий, стремительный и абсолютно обреченный роман – пожалуй, лучшее, что случалось с ним в жизни. Теодор был даже благодарен, что Беверли оборвала его так резко, когда узнала про Анну. У него самого духу не хватило бы. Но какого дьявола она не сделала аборт? И вообще, они предохранялись. Кажется. О том, что у Беверли будет ребёнок, Теодор узнал, случайно увидев её на улице. К тому времени Анна тоже была беременна. С замиранием сердца он ждал, что Беверли напомнит о себе и чего-нибудь потребует: денег или признать отцовство. Или просто отомстит из бабской стервозности.  
Иногда Теодор просыпался по ночам в холодном поту: ему снилось, что его позорная тайна выплыла на свет. Сюжет его личного кошмара немного менялся от года к году. Сначала Беверли приходила с коляской к нему домой, а в гостях непременно был тесть. Потом она появлялась на встрече с избирателями в первом ряду и кричала, что он бросил своего ребёнка. Потом он видел размытые силуэты Беверли и кого-то в школьной форме в кабинете Билла МакАртура. Теодору не хватило смелости узнать, сына или дочь родила его бывшая пассия, поэтому во снах проклятый ребёнок бывал то мальчиком, то девочкой. Но шли годы, ничего не происходило, и Теодор убедил себя, что правда о его измене уже никогда не выплывет. Иногда он малодушно надеялся, что ребёнок не его. Или что с ним что-нибудь случилось. Теодор не хотел знать никаких подробностей. Просто что-то случилось, и ребёнок исчез.  
Будь ты проклята, Беверли. Почему из всех сраных малолетних отморозков именно твоя дочь показала мне средний палец? Как её угораздило попасться прямо перед выборами? Почему у неё нет усиленного биометрического профиля, раз система путает её с Даниелой? Впрочем, ответ на последний вопрос Теодор, кажется, знал. В молодости Беверли была ярым борцом за свободу. И сейчас Теодору оставалось только бессильно скрежетать зубами и обмирать от страха.  
***  
Даниела сняла виртуальные очки и выключила биомодельный конструкт. После разговора с отцом она перепроверила всё ещё раз. Попробовала другие ракурсы, методично занесла данные в планшет и, как положено исследователю, приняла результат. У них действительно был очень высокий процент совпадения по внешности. Форма черепа, лицевые кости, разрез и цвет глаз, форма носа и губ – как с одного слепка. Для очистки совести Даниела рассчитала статистическую вероятность совпадения, учитывая численность и этнический состав населения провинции, и получила смехотворно низкую цифру.  
– Кто же ты такая? – прошептала она в пустоту университетской лаборатории, положив подбородок на переплетённые в замок ладони. Ответом был только слабый гул оборудования и тихий стук пальцев по планшету в одном из соседних отсеков. А потом смартфон пискнул, пришло сообщение:  
«Привет. Надо поговорить. Звучит как в дешевой мелодраме, но, кажется, ты моя сестра».  
Даниела ответила, не колеблясь ни секунды.  
«Привет. Думаю, так и есть. Я тоже хочу с тобой познакомиться».  
«Приезжай вечером в «Шестерни», это на углу старой акриловой фабрики и Честер-стрит».  
Даниела раньше никогда не была в Фонарях, но спорить с назначенным местом не стала. Если подумать, той, другой, сейчас было куда страшнее. Даниела задумалась, поверила бы она самой себе, если бы была по ту сторону экрана, и не находила ответа.  
«Во сколько?»  
«В девять. И не сдавай меня властям, ладно?»  
«Договорились», – написала Даниела. Она несколько раз выдохнула, чтобы унять колотящееся сердце. У Фонарей была репутация чёрной дыры, а Даниела раньше никогда не выезжала из Сити одна. Да что там говорить, она вообще мало что делала сама, без разрешения отца или одобрения вездесущей Марионетки. Мысли метались от того, насколько уместно она одета и не слишком ли по-пижонски для Фонарей выглядят её брюки и шёлковая водолазка, до того, не похитит ли её незнакомка (или незнакомец, мало ли кто там на самом деле), чтобы потребовать с деда выкуп. Даниела никогда в жизни не пользовалась ничем для самообороны, и пожалела, что не может купить даже шокер: отчёт о расходах по её счёту немедленно поступит к отцу. До сегодняшнего дня она искренне не понимала, в чём смысл наличных. Даниела вернулась в лабораторию и открыла шкаф с оборудованием и препаратами. Сначала она взяла и упаковала в рюкзак мини-кейс, с помощью которого можно сделать такие простые вещи, как общий генетический анализ. Потом, подумав ещё немного, прихватила шприц-пистолет из полимерного пластика, зарядив его капсулами с сильным снотворным. Так себе оружие, но лучше, чем ничего, и в магазин идти не надо. Мысли о том, будет ли Марионетка анализировать все позиции её семестрового счёта, Даниела отогнала. Уж точно не прямо сегодня.  
В шкафчике в кампусе отыскались забытые джинсы. Вытертые, с так и не отстиравшимся до конца пятном над коленом. Даниела надела их и собрала волосы в гладкий хвост. Оставшееся до вечера время она бесцельно просидела в лаборатории, соображая, что и кто ждёт её в Фонарях и что со всем этим делать.  
Такси выехало за привычное пространство университетского городка, огороженное коваными копьями старомодной ограды. Даниеле показалось, что водитель как-то подозрительно косится на неё в зеркало заднего вида. Кампус остался позади, безопасным зелёным островком в каменных джунглях Сити. Уже стемнело, громады офисных зданий зажглись холодным неоновым сиянием, по бетонным аркам эстакад и артериям магистралей тёк рычащий моторами и светящий фарами поток автомобилей. Раньше город не казался Даниеле таким хищным. В салоне такси дешевый синтетический освежитель воздуха не мог перебить застарелого запаха несвежей обивки.  
Даниела доехала до окраины, где Фонари примыкали к городу, как странное новообразование, тёмное и враждебное, и попросила остановить машину возле магазина. В нём, судя по описанию, среди прочего раритетного хлама продавали виниловые пластинки. Даниела с трудом представляла, как они выглядят, но ничего другого из одобренного Марионеткой списка увлечений поблизости не было.  
После заката стало прохладно, несмотря на весну, позднюю и тёплую. Даниела зябко поёжилась и застегнула молнию на куртке до самого подбородка. Убедившись, что такси скрылось за поворотом, она отключила смартфон и направилась по нужной улице вглубь. Вопреки названию, кварталы вокруг старой акриловой фабрики были вечно тёмными. Так уж повелось, что сначала уличное освещение, а потом и камеры слежения здесь удивительным образом выходили из строя едва ли не в тот же день, как появлялись. Эта тема десятилетиями была головной болью муниципалитета, и постепенно название «Разбитые фонари» сократилось до просто «Фонарей», прижилось и закрепилось за районом. А вот сами уличные светильники здесь по-прежнему мистическим образом гасли, сколько ни меняй лампы.  
Бар «Шестерни» располагался на первом этаже бывшей проходной, почти напротив «Весёлого Драйва», перестроенного из фабричного общежития. Вместо вывески у него была начищенная до блеска и слегка подсвеченная часть механизма с тремя шестеренками посередине, как будто колёсная система от уличных часов.  
Внутри было тесно и шумно, у стойки, представлявшей собой странную конструкцию из металлических труб и уголков, с мозаикой из сплавленных кусков цветного акрила вместо столешницы, толпился народ. Обшарпанные стены тоже были беспорядочно облеплены акрилом. Куски плит под камень, белые под мрамор, розовые с прожилками, обсидианово-чёрные, чередовались с вставками из цветного оргстекла, а между ними мигала паутина неоновых трубок. Даниела устроилась за столиком в углу, почти полностью скрытым за широкой квадратной колонной, и аккуратно спрятала рюкзак под ноги. Плита столешницы была в чёрно-белую шахматную клетку, с одним отбитым углом.  
На входе никто не спросил её идентификационный чип, чтобы проверить возраст, но Даниеле всё равно казалось, что все на неё пялятся. Высокая смуглая девица в джинсах и футболке с фосфоресцирующими в неоновом свете шестерёнками положила перед ней меню.  
– Стакан воды, пожалуйста, – Даниела снова вспомнила, что наличных у неё почти нет, а заплатить кредитным чипом – пустить псу под хвост всю свою нехитрую маскировку. Официантка посмотрела на неё с недоумением, чуть склонив голову набок, потом сказала вполголоса:  
– Если ты забыла идентификационный чип дома, то это не проблема.  
– Нет, Мег, моя подруга просто не пьёт, – от колонны отделилась фигура в комбинезоне из мимикрирующего волокна. – А мне как обычно, джин с тоником.  
Незнакомка сняла капюшон и уселась напротив. Несколько секунд они просто сидели молча, уставившись друг на друга во все глаза.  
– Ну здравствуй, – наконец начала девушка с видеозаписи, которую Даниела изучала полдня. – Блин, смотрю на тебя и как будто вижу себя, только из параллельного мира, где всё сложилось по-другому. Нет, на самом деле меня всё устраивает, и вообще, я несу какой-то бред. Ты не подумай, я не под кайфом, я просто…  
– Волнуюсь, – закончила за неё Даниела. – Я тоже. Ужасно. И я тоже не знаю, с чего начать, чтобы не показаться полной дурой. Но давай всё-таки попробуем. Как тебя зовут?  
– К… Кирсти.  
– Я Даниела, но ты уже знаешь. И это ты устроила Fuck Клейн.  
– Да, – немного смутилась Кирсти. – Мне жаль. В смысле, не того, что я это сделала, а того, что обвинили тебя. Но я понятия не имела. Ты сильно меня ненавидишь?  
– Не знаю, думаю, нет, – серьёзно сказала Даниела после короткой паузы. – Но зачем? Это же ужасно глупо и никого ни в чём не убедит.  
– Это хоть что-то, – вздохнула Кирсти. – Просто молча проглатывать всё это ещё хуже.  
Даниела уже открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но в этот момент официантка поставила перед ними воду, джин-тоник и небольшое блюдце со снеками. Кирсти поспешно втянула коктейль из трубочки, а Даниела успела решить, что пока лучше сменить тему. В конце концов, если эта девушка из Фонарей действительно дочь её отца, их отца, и он бросил её, то нечестно обвинять её в том, что она показала ему средний палец на глазах всего города.  
– Откуда ты узнала? Про меня, про нас и…  
– Про то, что я дочь Теодора Клейна? Сегодня ночью у меня чуть глаза не выпали, когда прочитала, что система распознала тебя вместо меня. Пришла со смены и откровенно поговорила с мамой. Тебе, наверно, неприятно это слышать, но она призналась, что встречалась с… – Кирсти отчего-то сделалось ужасно неловко и окончание фразы так и застряло в горле.  
– Теодором Клейном, моим отцом, – снова закончила за неё Даниела. – Я спросила у него, но он всё отрицает.  
– Ещё бы. Извини, я понимаю, что ты его любишь, и я бы на твоём месте тоже… наверно, – Кирсти пожала плечами. – Вообще-то я не собираюсь никому ничего доказывать, я просто хотела посмотреть на тебя.  
– Кирсти, это очень просто проверить. Прямо сейчас, – Даниела повернулась, чтобы достать из рюкзака кейс с лабораторным набором, как Кирсти перегнулась к ней через столик, перехватив руку, и наклонилась ближе.  
– Не двигайся. Ты знаешь высокого белобрысого типа с залысинами и в сером костюме? Он стоит у барной стойки, в том единственном месте, откуда виден этот столик, и сверлит тебя взглядом. Не оборачивайся.  
Кровь прилила к лицу Даниелы, она почувствовала, как удушливая волна стыда накрывает её с головой.  
– Мик…  
– Привела хвост, – это был даже не вопрос, а утверждение. В голубых глазах напротив, так похожих на её собственные, полыхнула обида, Кирсти побелела и сжала губы.  
– Я не знала, клянусь… – неловко пробормотала Даниела, проклиная себя за глупость. Как она могла думать, что может просто взять и уйти куда-то незамеченной?  
– Я сваливаю, и забудь обо мне, – бросила Кирсти сквозь зубы и пружинисто поднялась, готовая сбежать, но Даниела вцепилась ей в руку.  
– Пожалуйста, не надо, я…  
Кирсти потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы выдернуть руку, но Мик уже оказался сзади и схватил её за плечи.  
– Иди в машину, Даниела, – бросил он. – А ты задержана, маленькая мисс Fuck Клейн.  
Кирсти рвалась из захвата молча и отчаянно, сверля Даниелу полным неприязни взглядом.  
– Отпусти её, Мик! Немедленно! Ты не можешь её задержать.  
– Это ещё почему? Она в розыске, ребята из политического управления будут рады.  
– Она не в розыске, отец отказался от обвинений!  
– Только потому, что думал, что это сделала ты. Я сказал, иди в машину. Немедленно. Марионетка сойдёт с ума, если узнает, что ты вообще здесь была, – он, наконец, заломил руки Кирсти за спину и поволок её к выходу из «Шестерней». Даниела, едва успев подхватить рюкзак, поспешила следом, цепляясь за Мика другой рукой и пытаясь разжать бульдожью хватку, сжимавшую запястья Кирсти.  
У дверей Мику пришлось задержаться, потому что в проеме стоял огромного роста чернокожий бородач в бандане и клёпаной кожанке.  
– Эй, приятель, что ты творишь? – строго спросил он, полностью заблокировав дверь своим массивным телом.  
– С дороги, жирдяй. Я из «Берг Секьюрити».  
– Боб, он просто набросился на меня, я ничего не сделала! – заголосила Кирсти, вырываясь с новой силой.  
– Да мне насрать, откуда ты. Отпусти девчонку, если у тебя нет грёбаного ордера, – хотя голос у Большого Боба был спокойный, почти ласковый, а на чёрном лице ярко сияла белозубая улыбка, выглядел он совсем не безобидно. Даже устрашающе.  
– Тебе же сказали, не лезь не в своё дело, – за спиной Мика, держа Большого Боба на прицеле пистолета, нарисовался ещё один секьюрити. Тот напрягся и замер, сверля глазами направленное в него дуло.  
– Она не в розыске, – упрямо повторила Даниела, сжимая в кармане куртки шприц-пистолет. – Мик, подключись к системе и проверь.  
Она сделала шаг ему за спину, стремительно выбросила вверх руку, приставила пластиковый ствол к его шее и, зажмурившись, нажала на кнопку. Мик только дёрнул головой, до последнего не желая упускать Кирсти, но через пару секунд хватка ослабла, и та немедленно вывернулась. В тот же миг Боб сильно толкнул теряющего координацию Мика назад, на напарника, и следующим ударом выбил у того из дрогнувшей руки пистолет. А потом от души засветил пудовым кулаком в лицо, так, что они вместе с Миком влетели в барную стойку.  
– Чего буянишь? – из-за плеча Большого Боба выглянула бледная физиономия худого, рыжего с проседью мужчины в такой же бандане. – Отлить отойти нельзя, обязательно куда-нибудь влипнешь.  
– Они на меня напали, Тим, – тяжело дыша, повторила Кирсти. Она так и стояла, глядя на Даниелу и шприц-пистолет в её дрожащей руке круглыми, изумленными глазами.  
– Это меняет дело, – ухмыльнулся рыжий и подошёл поближе к стойке, по пути подняв с пола пистолет напарника Мика. Тот уже успел подняться и переводил взгляд с крепко спящего наркотическим сном босса на рыжего. – Объяснитесь, парни. У нас тут… приличное заведение.  
– Повторяю, она в розыске, и вас это не касается, – секьюрити покосился на пистолет в руке Тима, утёр кровь с разбитых губ, но в драку больше не лез.  
– Докажи или проваливай. Где приказ о розыске, где биометрический профиль? Ты порядков не знаешь, корпорат?  
– Всё у него, – тот кивнул на Мика.  
– Тогда приходите, когда он проспится, – хмыкнул рыжий.  
– Что у тебя за проблемы, Кирсти? – спросил Боб. – Почему тебя ищет корпоративная полиция и что это за пташка? – он кивнул на Даниелу. – Нам не нужны неприятности с «Берг Секьюрити».  
– Прости, Боб, небольшое недоразумение. А это… – она на мгновение запнулась. – Моя сестра.  
– А Беверли знает, что у тебя появилась… сестра?  
– Не нуди, Боб, – снова встрял рыжий. – Вот ты мне кто? Бро? Конечно, бро. А ведь твоя почтенная матушка тоже не в курсе, что у неё есть ещё один сынок.  
Кирсти решила, что момент улизнуть самый подходящий. Она бросила взгляд на выход, и Даниела только успела испугаться, что она сейчас исчезнет, и они больше не встретятся, как Кирсти её окликнула.  
– Пошли.  
Даниела попыталась улыбнуться, но получилось какое-то жалкое подобие. Вместо того, чтобы кивнуть, она только нервно дёрнула подбородком.  
Они вместе вышли на улицу, и Кирсти нырнула в широкую брешь в фабричном заборе. Даниела последовала за ней, даже не спросив, куда они идут. Они обогнули заброшенный корпус с тёмными провалами мёртвых окон, зашли внутрь через сломанную дверь эвакуационного выхода и поднялись по пожарной лестнице на крышу.  
Перед ними раскинулась панорама цехов и площадок старой фабрики, как будто небольшой, уходящий под воду архипелаг в бетонном море. У воздуха был отчётливый химический привкус. Луна, большая и круглая, заливала всё вокруг тусклым серебром. Комбинезон Кирсти как будто пропитался лунным светом, сделав её похожей на привидение.  
– Кажется, у тебя будут проблемы, – Кирсти уселась на кирпичный парапет. – Чем ты его вырубила?  
– Это снотворное, ультракороткий наркоз, очнётся через полчасика, – преувеличенно бодро сказала Даниела, хотя у самой руки до сих пор подрагивали.  
– Круто. А я подумала, ты всё-таки решила меня сдать.  
– Нет. Сначала я хочу разобраться.  
– Давай. Ты что-то говорила про «легко проверить».  
– Да, – Даниела сняла рюкзак и достала кейс с лабораторным набором, потом извлекла две одноразовые упаковки с пластиковыми пробирками. – ДНК-тест несложный, достаточно нескольких капель слюны.  
Кирсти серьёзно кивнула и взяла пробирку. Даниела делала это много раз в университетской лаборатории, но сейчас непослушные пальцы отказывались даже держать пипетку. Она что-то сбивчиво рассказывала про то, как работает тест, почему-то про лабораторных животных, для которых были предназначены снотворные капсулы, и про то, что предыдущие поколения этого препарата использовали для смертельных инъекций на электрическом стуле. Ей просто нужно было что-то говорить. Закончив с обработкой образцов, она поместила их в слот камеры-микроскопа и подключила планшет.  
– Нужно немного подождать, – Даниела стянула перчатки.  
– Хорошо, – Кирсти поспешно кивнула и достала сигарету. – Будешь?  
– Нет, я не курю.  
– Конечно. И не пьёшь. Учишься на биотехе и у тебя есть мальтийская болонка. Я знаю, – в голосе у Кирсти не было неприязни или зависти, скорее желание узнать и понять.  
– Иногда пью, но сегодня у меня просто не было денег, – призналась Даниела и, глядя в округлившиеся от изумления глаза напротив, поспешно добавила: – Наличных. Я никому не сказала, что поеду сюда, но Мик всё равно меня выследил.  
– И ты не можешь ничего купить сама, потому что за твоим счётом следят родители, – догадалась Кирсти. – Не завидую.  
– И собаки у меня тоже нет, – с тихим вздохом продолжила Даниела. – Это виртуал, специально для соцсетей.  
Завести домашнее животное было рекомендацией Марионетки, но на живую собаку или кошку Теодор не согласился и решил, что виртуальной модели вполне достаточно. Даниела чувствовала себя полной идиоткой, обнимая на фотографиях пустое место, куда конструктом Марионетки потом вкладывалось изображение собаки. Очаровательной, но вымышленной.  
– Охренеть. Я бы ни за что не согласилась на такое. А у меня есть кот, он, конечно, не такой идеальный, но самый настоящий. Его зовут Пират.  
Мини-лаборатория несколько раз пискнула и застрекотала – включился принтер. Он выплюнул сначала небольшую пластиковую карточку из двух половинок, с крошечными чипами в каждой и насечкой посередине, а потом – бумажную ленту с квадратным QR-кодом.  
– Готово, – неожиданно севшим голосом сказала Даниела и разломила карточку, протянув Кирсти одну половинку. – Обычно один результат отдают заказчику, второй, контрольный, оставляют в лаборатории. Это тебе.  
– Спасибо, – кивнула Кирсти. – И ты можешь не говорить как на занятиях. Я уже заметила, что ты очень умная. И что про биотех всё-таки правда, – она неловко улыбнулась и направила камеру своего смартфона на код.  
Даниела ответила ей такой же осторожной улыбкой и вывела результат на планшет. Несколько секунд они вместе изучали отчёт о совпадении ДНК, который не оставлял сомнений.  
– Я так и знала, мама мне не врёт, – наконец, сказала Кирсти ломким от напряжения голосом, глядя куда-то в угол парапета. Даже в лунном свете, холодном и белом, было заметно, как пылают её щёки. – Не думай, мне от вас ничего не нужно, ни денег, ни… Совсем ничего, даже выдуманной собаки. Если хочешь, мы можем просто разбежаться.  
Даниела почувствовала, как щиплет глаза, строки на экране неожиданно расплылись. Она помотала головой и решительно шагнула навстречу, протягивая руку.  
– Нет. Я не хочу, чтобы мы просто разбежались.  
Они просидели на крыше до утра, и долго-долго говорили, перебивая друг друга. Даниела рассказывала про университет, и про то, какой на самом деле несокрушимый Артур Берг, а Кирсти – про Фонари, «Весёлый драйв» и Большого Боба. У них было столько всего, чтобы рассказать, услышать и узнать. Кирсти немного повозилась в планшете и показала, как можно обмануть Марионетку.  
– Как ты поедешь домой? – спросила она, когда на фабричных трубах заиграла розовая позолота рассвета. – Если на такси, тебя опять могут выследить, – и предложила, не дожидаясь ответа: – Могу отвезти на мотоцикле.  
– Отлично. Лучше до поворота, у нас везде камеры. Но я что-нибудь придумаю, чтобы тебе не пришлось больше скрываться, – серьёзно пообещала она.  
– Я привыкла, – пожала плечами Кирсти, направляясь к выходу на площадку пожарной лестницы.  
Она расстались у въезда на улицу Даниелы.  
– Что ты делаешь вечером? – спросила та, слезая с мотоцикла. – Если хочешь, мы могли бы…  
– Отлично, приеду за тобой. Напиши, как освободишься, только через анонимный мессенджер, – Кирсти развернула урчащий мотоцикл и перед тем, как нажать на газ, помахала ей рукой.  
***  
– Папа, это ты отправил Мика за мной? – Даниела снова сидела на диване в отцовском кабинете, сложив руки на коленях. В кармане брюк, словно бомба замедленного действия, разве что не тикая, лежал микрочип с результатом теста. Разговор у них не клеился, хотя Даниела специально выждала до вечера, немного поспала и честно попыталась привести мысли в порядок. Сейчас она сверлила глазами фигуру за массивным, искусственно состаренным дубовым столом. Человека, которого она, несмотря ни на что, очень хотела понять. Своего отца.  
– Нет, клянусь, – на лбу у Теодора Клейна блестели крупные капли пота. – Но я с ним поговорил, он обещал не заявлять в полицию.  
– Ему не о чем заявлять, он пытался задержать человека без всяких оснований, а его напарник целился из пистолета в мирного гражданина, который всего-то задал ему вопрос, – Даниела покачала головой.  
– Какого дьявола тебя вообще туда понесло? И почему ты не сказала ни слова?  
– Я оставила тебе голосовое сообщение, что задержусь, и два раза пыталась поговорить спокойно, – возразила Даниела. – Мне не пять лет, чтобы контролировать каждый мой шаг. Папа, кто такая Беверли Флеминг?  
– Понятия не имею! Впервые слышу это имя, – поспешно выплюнул Клейн, но не смог справиться ни с бегающим взглядом, ни с нервным тиком на правом глазу.  
– Значит, и насчёт Мика ты врёшь, – покачала головой Даниела.  
– Нет, и не смей разговаривать с отцом в таком тоне! – Теодор хлопнул ладонью по столу, чуть не задохнувшись от возмущения. Как все заправские лжецы, он терпеть не мог попадаться, а ещё больше – когда редкую сказанную им правду подвергали сомнению.  
– Папа, если ты хочешь, чтобы я вообще с тобой разговаривала, чтобы мы могли разговаривать дальше, пожалуйста, перестань мне врать. Давай попробуем ещё раз. Кто такая Беверли Флеминг?  
– Одна женщина. Я… встречался с ней в молодости, – сдался Клейн.  
– Когда уже собирался жениться на маме, – вздохнула Даниела. – Ты знал, что она забеременела?  
– Нет, клянусь. Она просто исчезла!  
Даниела так и не смогла задать вопрос, кого бы выбрал он сам. В этой истории ещё оставались вещи, которые она пока не готова была узнать.  
– Она родила дочь. Мою сестру.  
– Ради бога, Даниела! Больше никогда не произноси этого вслух. Не здесь.  
– А где, папа? Где? Почему я не могу навещать маму в клинике, поговорить с тобой в нашем доме о нашей семье, почему я должна притворяться, что у меня есть несуществующая собака? Ты уверен, что безопасное общество, за которое ты борешься, должно быть именно таким?  
– Даниела, ты ещё столько всего не понимаешь! – он вытер со лба пот. – Просто делай так, как я сказал, подожди хотя бы до выборов!  
– Так объясни мне, я хочу понять. Я уже выросла и скоро закончу магистратуру биотеха. Только я больше не буду делать то, что сказано, если не считаю это правильным. И я хочу, чтобы у меня была сестра, нравится тебе это или нет.  
– Ты хочешь общаться с этой необразованной маргинальной девкой?  
– Она не такая и она твоя дочь.  
– У вас же нет ничего общего, я запрещаю!  
– У нас восемьдесят семь процентов сходства, – веско возразила Даниела. – Папа, пожалуйста, подумай о том, что я сказала. Я хочу, чтобы мы были честны друг с другом. И… мир не рухнет, если тебя не переизберут в Национальное Собрание, – она покачала головой и вышла из кабинета, оставив Теодора совершенно уничтоженным. Он зажмурился и обхватил голову руками. Сначала за окнами раздался рёв и клаксон мотоцикла, потом хлопнула входная дверь дома. Подрагивающими руками Клейн подключил планшет и запустил программу отслеживания по джипиэс в телефоне Даниелы. После того, как она удалила имплантированный датчик, это оставалось последней возможностью контролировать её. Но сигнала не было.  
Теодор встал из-за стола, достал из бара бутылку коньяка и плеснул в стакан. За прошедшие сутки его фамилия опустилась в Марионеткином списке под красную черту, а теперь ещё и Даниела всё узнала и вздумала показывать характер. Он мрачно прикинул, как быстро обо всём узнает тесть и что с ним сделает. Какая жалость, что паршивку нельзя просто выпороть и запереть в комнате, как в старые добрые времена, когда авторитет родителей не был пустым звуком. Он сделал два больших глотка и поморщился: алкоголь обжёг глотку.  
Пискнул смартфон, и на экране зажглось сообщение. Неизвестный номер писал: у него есть доказательства, что у депутата Теодора Клейна есть внебрачный ребёнок, зачатый прямо перед свадьбой с Анной Берг. И требовал за своё молчание двести тысяч. Для начала.  
– Какая же ты сука, Мик, – бессильно пробормотал Клейн в пустоту. Теперь он очень хорошо понимал, что чувствовал Том Морган перед тем, как влезть в петлю.


End file.
